Demon Lord Tsuna
by IzzyPuff
Summary: In the style of a Disgaea Netherworld, currently the throne for overlord is up for grabs when the current heir of Vongola is deemed unworthy. But the catch is of course capturing a certain skinny uke and claiming the  throne as their own. .


_**Summary:** In the style of a Disgaea Netherworld, currently the throne for overlord is up for grabs when the current heir of Vongola is deemed unworthy. But the catch is of course capturing a certain skinny uke and claiming the throne as their own. . **Warnings: **Crack, AU, **Couples: **Onesided 27all, 10051_

* * *

_**9:00 AM, Netherworld 27.3**_

_**Hall of Violated Dreams**_

" Ha, I'll make baseball the inter-dimensional sport!"

"Are you kidding me you baseball nut? That would be a waste with the possible power you could possibly have. Hell if it was me, I'd use my power and influence to research the other worlds and see what other creatures lie in the other worlds that we don't know of!"

"So you'd be like on a scavenger hunt to find animals in the Angel Realm and the human plane?"

"Oh please your ambitions are far too weak. With that much power someone could possibly wipe out a world and you'd waste it on a pointless search that a level hundred demon could easily accomplish. Kufufu, we could easily wipe those annoying humans in one blow. "

"Now, why would you do that? That's far too boring...destroying the humans would be no fun...I think conquering their world and dictating them would be far more amusing."

"Silence!" a voice suddenly booms, interrupting the current heated discussion. The particular voice appears to be from a tiny deformed demon.

"And just who the hel..." ...BAM. The sound of a gunshot, and the sight of gunpowder resonates in the room.

And suddenly the gray-head who had dared spoke against the mysterious voice was now lying on the floor with the prominent signature of this particular demon. A bullet that would leave a three-inch gun wound.. shot in particularly two seconds...and usually right in the right side of your head...was the demon's specialty.

"'Dera..." Yamamoto mutters looking at his fallen comrade with a glance, all the while wondering how immense the pain is... before he's back with the other demons who stare at the new stranger in either fear or awe.

"The name's Reborn," the demon proclaims, waving the gun in the air. He's immeasurably tiny, probably only a foot or two in size...his head taking most of his size...and he's dressed in an expensive Italian hat with a prominent fedora.

"Is that where you keep bullets?" Yamamoto can't help but ask the small demon, who nods with a yes before he turns toward to them.

"Alright now that I have your attention. As you know the current position for overlord is currently up for the grabs. The previous heir to Ninth Vongola, is unfit for the current position. As the heir's personal tutor I found him unfit and now lay this task to you potential candidates..."

"Gokudera Hayato..." The pile known previously as Gokudera Hayato twitches at the sound of the mention of his name and to everyone's amazement manages to get up like some freaky zombie...That is until Reborn takes note of the zombie and manages a kick straight to his head..at the same spot where his wound is. The pile in response merely groans in response.

"Byakuran Gesso, Yamamato Takeshi, Mukuro Rokudo, Xanxus, Hibari Kyoya. Ryohei Sasgawa...and even that idiot." Reborn says not at all hiding the irritation in voice on the identity of whoever this idiot is. And on by some invisible cue, the apparent idiot comes flying towards.

Similar in size to Reborn the cow-demon toddler shows up with snot dripping down his nose.

"Reborn! Prepare for the great Lambo-san to defeat you!" the cow demon declares running straight for Reborn. Although that is a pretty useless attempt and wasn't a particular well thought plan. Considering the small demon was at least level 999,999,999 and Lambo was a mere level ten maybe even level five. Quickly Reborn lashed out a kick, knocking Lambo and causing him to crash into the table in front of the white marshmallow Byakuran.

"Whoa...you look exactly like a cream puff." The white head drools, staring at the cow-toddler with an intensity that could only be described as insanely creepy...and a look of pure hunger. Fortunately before Byakuran gets the chance to indulge in cream puff? shaped cannibalism, a loud voice scolds him.

"Byakuran-san..."The small red headed demon with glasses quickly reminds him why he's exactly here. The white haired demon just lets out a depressed sigh and pushes the small afro haired toddler to the side, looking longingly at the walking cream puff.

"Alright...moving on. To accomplish the task is simple all you have to do is capture this person."

Suddenly the lights all switch off...and slowly being lowered down in front of there is a very nice looking plasma tv that most of the people present couldn't probably afford. As the fuzzy grayness begins to clear...the figure of a practically flat chested scantily dressed girl pops up on the screen...dressed in black leather shorts, and her chest being covered by seductively brown leather belts...it's immediately assumed she's probably a succubus who had either wanted to be slightly more conservative or different.

. "U-uh hi..." the girl mutters staring at the screen awkwardly...

" I'm Tsunayoshi...Sawada...and um I'm a b-"

A loud yelling suddenly interrupts the girl's monologue. "DAMNIT TSUNA DON'T ADMIT THAT!"

After that rash yelling, Tsunayoshi just stares around nervous, looking completely scared stiff at whatever or whoever was yelling at her.

"I mean I'm a bit nervous...so please when you capture me. Please take good care of me..." she ends her voice sounding so ridiculous forced it's pretty obvious she didn't mean a word of what she had just spoken...and probably wished she was far from the camera and of strange people watching her.

But none of the less...the boys currently sitting in the room were far amused by the prospect of capturing this girl.

"Ha, she's cute. This'll be fun." The tan demon answers bursting into his usual fits of laughter. But it wasn't too uncommon for this particular demon to find something to laugh about. The pile formerly known as Gokudera Hayato having regained conscious as soon as the video had turned on begins to open his mouth.

But is quickly cut off by the demon with the pineapple hair style, "And by capture what does this exactly mean? Are we just to capture her like some animal, or do we have to do something ridiculous like capture her heart?"

The small demon answers quickly," Nope you just need to capture Tsuna. The ways and means are all up to the candidate. On the other hand if Tsuna manages to become the strongest demon, Tsuna could take the title."

"Kufu, If that's the challenge then this shall be an easy task." The pineapple by some magically unknown means disappears into a puff of smoke.

"Get ready to be captured Tsunayoshi-kun" The white hair happily hums, dragging the flustered assistant by his red mop of hair.

/

"REBOOOOOOOORRRN!"

While on the other hand, the small skinny demon was currently throwing a hissy fit. He was known for being a complete loser, a complete nobody. Who despite having the special privileges of a main character was completely weak. And worst off the boy was cursed to be half succubus a very much a underrated and disrespected position as a demon. Which unfortunately were known for their luscious bodies, scantily dressed clothes,lap dances, and heart shaped tails not the true wonderfully mushy person underneath. Because of his warrior and succubus heritage he was a new breed of demons considered a "**Whorior"**. Which made his outfit different from the normal succubus. He wore a giant leather belt that covered his chest, but not his stomach, small shorts held in place with another large leather belt. He also had metal gauntlets and gloves, and steel enforced boots to protect himself.

"REBORN why do I have to wear this?" the small skinny demon called out, or more likely yelled in his whiny voice of his.

With no response he just frowned. The small demon was still out probably amongst some local coffee district. And if Tsuna knew him right he was probably smoochanizing* with a harem of girls who looked twenty years older than the baby. Tsuna with no one to complain to just stared at the camera with disdain. How creepy, he didn't like at all the looks those guys near his age gave him. It was was completely creepy not to mention totally gay. But he didn't know the reason why Reborn forced him to pretend to be a girl.

"Sawada-dono, please calm down you're waking up the other succubi." Tsuna sighed and looked past the door to see a dark haired succubus wake up groggily.

He muttered a shy sorry, and looked over to the succubus. "It's okay Tsuna, just remember we like going out at night so we need to sleep." She answered getting up, her breasts jiggling all over the place.

But despite the scantiness and bad reputation of succubi. Tsuna was very used to succubi. They were the same people he admired since their clan had raised him ever since he was little and taught him a lot of the things he knew.

"Hmm, what's wrong Tsuna your tail is drooping?" Indeed the pink tale was beginning to droop. His tale was very sensitive to his feelings and would stand up, curl, or droop.

"Reborn made me pretend to be a girl." The teen begins to complain, which Tsuna was very good at. The succubus raised her eyebrow and smiled deviously, "Ah well ya' know you should totally use to your advantage. Maybe you can seduce a few powerhouses and get your title as_ overlord._"

"S-seduce? I-I rather not. I rather get it with my own power..." The teen was flustered, and frankly disgusted. Seduce? Like Tsuna would really want guys drooling at his feet. Besides he didn't want his reputation to be spread that he some smoochanizing succubus. He wanted to be known for his skill. Even if he lacked much skill with that particular weapon.

"AH well you should think about it. Oh by the way Tsuna Reborn told us to warn you you'll be targeted soon, so you should prepare."

Tsuna just gulped in response, voice almost cracking. He didn't like the sound of this. Just great he muttered, he could only predict his life just got unusually more difficult.

* * *

smoochanizing: a new term for your usage. Pronounced smoojahNAsizing. A term to basically mean cheating, something to do with sexual action or thought, talking, an extremely annoying action, flirting, and an extreme unbelievable offensive action, or someone douche looking, can used in place of whore and bastards

Forms: smoochanizer

ex, YOU SMOOCHANIZER

I decided to stray away from my usual 10051, and go back to my original crack. Oh yeah and expect Hibari and Yamamato in the next chapter. let's hope I can continue to write.

~Till next time,IzzyPuff


End file.
